


Looking in all the wrong places

by Beacha



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/F, Scissoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beacha/pseuds/Beacha
Summary: Byleth and Manuela decide to go out drinking one night.





	Looking in all the wrong places

“Manuela~,” Byleth slurred out, “I really have to thank you for the drinks.” The woman in question gave a hearty giggle.

“I’m thanking myself too. It’s nice to see you so cheery.” The two women began to giggle again. As they calmed down, Manuela had a long and deep sigh. “I do love your company, but sometimes I wish I could bring someone special…” Byleth gained a thoughtful expression, before sliding her hand beneath the table. 

“Maybe,” she gently put her hand on Manuela’s knee, “you’re looking,” her hand slid up to her thigh, “in the wrong place.” Byleth’s fingers moved into Manuela’s inner thigh, just barely brushing her center.

“Feeling bold, professor? I must say, “ Manuela leaned in close to Byleth ears, “I’m liking where this is going.” Byleth hummed thoughtfully, delicately pressing her finger into Manuela’s clit.

“Shall we ditch the bar? My room is incredibly quiet this time of night.”

“Lead the way, professor.”

“Just Byleth is fine.”

The two women rose from their chairs and headed out. They kept a fast pace on the walk back to Byleth’s room but tried and failed to arouse suspicion.

“Professor, Manuela,” Seteth called out, “Where are you going in such a hurry? And at this time of night no less.”

“I have a fever!”

Byleth grabbed Manuela’s hand and dragged her along. The site of Byleth’s door was a saving grace, shooting off a quick prayer to Sothis. Trying to unlock the door, however, in both her intoxication and anticipation, proved quite the challenge. Byleth’s hands were shaking and struggled to keep a grip on the keys. After several attempts, the key slid in and the door unlocked. The pair practically fell through the doorway before Byleth closed the door and pushed Manuela against it.  
Byleth’s lips went straight for Manuela’s neck while her hands rested on the door behind them. Manuela let out a loud moan and tangled her fingers in Byleth’s hair. One of the hands that rested on the door moved up to grope at Manuela’s breast through her dress.

“Oh, Byleth…” Manuela gasped again and Byleth bit lightly into the junction of her neck and shoulder. After gently sucking on the bite mark Byleth pulled back.

“Let’s get some of these clothes out of the way.” The cloak around Manuela’s shoulders was quickly discarded. They both kicked off their shoes and Byleth shrugged her own coat off. Manuela leaned forward to kiss Byleth, reaching around to unclasp the buttons that secure Byleth’s top. It slid to the floor and Manuela pulled away to get a good look. She licked her lips as Byleth reached to the clasp that holds her dress up. The straps fell but got caught on her shoulders. Byleth huffed and yanked the dress down to the floor. She pushed Manuela back against the door, and they resumed kissing. Manuela reached down and fiddled with the button of Byleth’s shorts. 

“Get on the bed,” Byleth commanded. Manuela nodded and walked to the bed, swaying her hips. Byleth was entranced as she removed her shorts and tights. Manuela was lying on the bed with her arms resting above her head. Byleth climbed on top of her and they resumed kissing. Her hand drifted down, grabbing Manuela’s breast and pinching the nipple. Byleth moved from her mouth to her jaw, leaving a trail of kisses down to her pelvis. Making eye contact, she gently pulled her small clothes down. Byleth kissed her clit and wrapped Manuela’s legs around her head. Using her thumbs, she gently parted the lips and began to lick, suck, and nibble at her clit. Manuela’s head fell back, and she moaned; threading fingers through Byleth’s hair and tightening her legs around her head. After a loud moan and squirming, Byleth pulled back with a deep breath. Manuela whimpered loudly.

“Why?~”

Byleth smirked and pulled her own pants down. She wrapped Manuela’s legs around her waist and lined their clits up. Manuela began to breathe heavily in anticipation. Byleth started to move against her as they both gasped and moaned. Manuela reached up and held Byleth’s breasts while Byleth pulled Manuela up and kissed her again. She licked and nibbled her bottom lip and Manuela returned the favour. They separated and Byleth brought her hands up to Manuela’s face. The kiss was soft and passionate; the pace set becoming slower and more erratic.  
“Manuela… Manuela…” Byleth was panting as she placed kisses across her face. Manuela readjusted her hands from Byleth’s breasts to her lower back. Neither of them noticed when they stopped moving against each other; they were more occupied with giving each other gentle kisses. They separated once more.  
“Byleth…”

“Manuela… Wanna get dinner sometime?”

**Author's Note:**

> I am gay and was robbed.


End file.
